I Love You Too...
by NightShade1
Summary: A very sweet and kawaii Izzora fic set is 01. Please R&R! Thanks!


** I Love You Too**   
Nightshade: This is a Izzora fic. Yes. You are seeing properly. Sora/Izzy. I wasn't hiper, drunk or high when I wrote this and flames are accepted since this fic is one of my first. This takes place in 01 right after the dark masters are defeated. 

Millions of Taiora fans come running in carrying pitchforks, shotguns and torches   
Nightshade: WHAAAA!!!! RUNN!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ch 1   
After miles of walking, the digidestined finnaly reach a large sandy beach. Since the Dark Masters are gone, the Digidestined can relax. Or can they?   
"Haha! now we get to spend a whole summer of rest and relaxation in the digiworld!" Exclaimed Tai.   
"I could sure go for some rest," Said Mimi "My feet are killing me!"   
"I'm gonna do some killer swiming!" Said Matt.   
"I'm gonna go for a walk. Maybe we can meet some of our old friends!" said Sora. "You wanna come Izzy? .... Izzy??"   
Izzy is staring at the ground looking kind of sad.   
"Whats wrong, Izzy?" asked Tentomon.   
"Sigh..... all of you have fun things to do. Not me though. I only have my computer... computer... DAMNED COMPUTER!" yelled Izzy as he grabbed his laptop and furiously biffed it accross the beach, hitting Tai in the head accidentally.   
"OWOWOWOWOWOW! Jeez Izzy, what have you been smoking?!?!" said Tai rudely after getting up.   
"Tai! Thats not a nice thing to say!" said Sora.   
"Yeah Tai! Get a grip!" said Matt.   
"OK, OK, I'm sorry!"   
There was a moment of silence untill Izzy said   
"... OK, Sora I'll come with you."   
"What was that all about?" questioned Mimi.   
"I dunno, but I think Izzy's gonna need our support." said Gomamon.   
Izzy and Sora head off into the nearby forest with Biyomon and Tentomon in close pursuit.   
"Izzy... Is there something wrong? You can tell me."   
Izzy starts to explain in a kinda sad tone. "For the last few years I've burried myself into my computer not even talking to the outside world. Youv'e seen how I am when I'm on my computer. Well now I feel like an outcast and a loner."   
"But I dont think you are a loner! We are all your friends! Besides! Your crest is the Crest of Knowledge."   
"Knowledge doesn't always pertain to computers, Sora. Not all of our crests are always like they seem. Like yours for instance. When you think of love, you think of Boy/Girl love. But what triggered your crest was your love for Biyomon and not wanting her to get hurt. That is care. What triggered my crest was my curiosity."   
"Your right. I really think we should have different crest names." said Sora with a chuckle.   
Izzy smiled. He liked hearing Sora laugh.   
"You know, Sora we might find some of our friends in the primary village. Maybe even Whamon."   
"Yeah! Comon! Lets go."   
Izzy, Sora and their Digimon head off to primary village in hopes of finding their old friends. But unknown to them, a dark figure is following them...   
Ch 2   
Izzy, Sora, Tentomon and biyomon arrive at primary village and begin their search for Whamon and their other friends.   
"Elecmon! Do you know where Whamon is?" asked Izzy.   
"I'm sorry! He just left yesterday."   
"How about Leomon?" asked Sora   
"Oh! yes he has decided to help out here! LEOMON!"   
Leomon comes running to see what Elecmon wanted.   
"What is it? Oh! Hi Sora and Izzy. Congradulations in defeating the dark masters! Where are the others?"   
"Oh. They're at the beach" Said Izzy.   
"Maybe we should have invited them." said Sora.   
"Somehow I think you two alone is juuust fine..." said Elecmon with a smirk.   
"Yeah... hold the kissing till the third date though..." said Leomon.   
"Izzy and Sora sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" chanted the baby Digimon.   
Izzy and Sora are now 10 different shades of red and are sweatdropping furiously.   
~Meanwhile Back At The Beach~   
"Christ, where the hell are those two? Theyre propably making out somewhere!" said Tai.   
"Oh, _shut up_ Tai!" complained Mimi.   
"Yeah Tai! You're such an ass!" said Matt.   
_Beep! Beep! Youve Got Mail! Beep! Beep!_   
"Huh? Hey! Thats Izzy's computer!" said TK.   
Joe runs over to the computer and reads aloud an E-mail from gennai.   
"I've come to warn you of a new evil! Nightmon. He is a mega digimon that you should watch out for! More powerful than any other foe that you've faced! He leads an army of powerful champion and ultimate digimon! Uh oh... we have to find Sora and Izzy..."   
ch3   
Sora and Izzy have finnaly calmed down and the digimon have stopped teasing them.   
"Well, Elecmon. We better get going. The guys are propably wondering where we are . Come on Izzy and Tentomon!" said Sora.   
"Alright then! Bye!" replied Elecmon as the 4 walked away.   
Izzy and Sora are about halfway to the campsite and are getting exausted.   
"Sora... can we rest now..." whined Biyomon.   
"OK... I geuss so..."   
"_You will die... Digitestined..._"   
"What was that?" said Tentomon in shock.   
"_YOU WILL DIE!!!_" screamed the object as it landed in front of the group.   
"Holy crap!" yelled Tentomon "Thats Nightmon! The Dark Serpent of evil!!! He's a mega digimon so we better RUN!"   
"Serpent Fang!" Nightmon delivered a blast of pure darkness that almost hit Sora.   
"I wont let you hurt us!" Said Izzy as he stood protectively in front of Sora   
"So the foolish child thinks he can protect his friends? hmmm? HAH! SERPENT FANG!"   
"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVED TO.............. HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!!!"   
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Shrieked Nightmon as the dark blast just bounced off of Herculeskabuterimon's head.   
"Now YOU die!" Yelled HK as he prepared his attack. "MEGA ELECTRO-SHOCKER!"   
The gigantic electric blast hit Nightmon and sent him flying into oblivion.   
HK then De-Digivolved back to Motimon   
"HEY GUYS!" Yelled matt as he and the rest ran up to Izzy and Sora.   
"Are you two ok? We heard explosions from this direction."   
"We're ok..." said Sora   
"We'll tell you the full story later." said Izzy   
~After they tell each other he story. Its dark and Izzy & sora are sitting around the fire alone~   
"You know, Izzy. That was a very brave thing to step in front to protect us... That was very selfless..."   
"Sora... I didn't do it because I was oblidged.. I didn't do it because I was acting selfless... I did it because..... I... I... I Love you..."   
"You know what Izzy..." said Sora softly....... "...I love you too"   
The then lean into each other... closer.. closer.. untill... finally... they kissed. 

Fin   
  



End file.
